To Travel in Time! The Watch versus League Extraordinary Chapter 2
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Edward Hyde carried the Time Machine on Edward Hyde's back and complained about 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen making Edward Hyde always do "monkey" work. When Wilhelmina Murray, Hawley Griffin the Invisible Man and Nemo suggested that Edward Hyde could turn on the hover-"thrusters" and push it along Edward Hyde merely grumbled and preferred to keep carrying the mechanism.
1. Chapter 1

M D Approx Words Count 500

406 Apt. 2013 M

WC Disposable Copy

Work Phone Line: # 32

To

TRAVEL to TIMES SQUARE ... to TRAVEL in Time! THE

WATCH VERSUS League EXTRAORDINARY... CHAPTER 2...

by

Mark W. Meredith

Edward Hyde carried the Time Machine on Edward Hyde's back and complained about 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen making Edward Hyde always do "monkey" work. When Wilhelmina Murray, Hawley Griffin the Invisible Man and Nemo suggested that Edward Hyde could turn on the hover-"thrusters" and push it along Edward Hyde merely grumbled and preferred to keep carrying the mechanism thrown over Edward Hyde's shoulder. Some people prefer to work hard, the writer supposes. Edward Hyde had walked up the catwalk and turned on the thrusters so he "could stick" the Time Machine in through the door with a sliding motion. As Edward Hyde pushed the machine sliding like a cart into the hallway down the depths into the under-water mariner's invention, "the Nautilus," John Carter walked behind Edward Hyde next to Wilhelmina Murray speaking, " 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen will take the Time Mechanism to Times Square. Ignore any strange looks from onlookers.

The trip to America was surprisingly short …and "it flew" by "it seems". Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray drank tea and talked. Hawley Griffin the Invisible Man joined them and talked about sex repeatedly. Wilhelmina Murray ignored Hawley Griffin the Invisible Man's repeatedly bringing the conversation about sex up because Alan Quatermain didn't like to talk about sex… … that much at least. Captain Nemo paced back-and forth before the table for a while with the problems of a sea captain before Captain Nemo left "the Mess Hall," finally. Alan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray were going to stay up during the night doing nothing but drinking tea and talking. Doctor Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde was "nowhere to be found," during the voyage because Mister Henry Jekyll was walking about the "back-rooms" and exploring the "storage bays" in Mister Henry Jekyll's human form after a-while Hawley Griffin the Invisible Man left the table to try to sleep.

Mister Henry Jekyll had paced along one side of the mess hall table in Mister Henry Jekyll's human shape. After Mister Henry Jekyll paced around that table corner only once, sweating neurotically with eyes staring at nothing Mister Henry Jekyll then circled along the long side of the table and left for the storage compartments to meditate on worries of the future again. … . .

The End

Dither, Door Approx Count 100

6 Grove Rd, A 2013 Dug Mere

Mad. con One Disposable Copy

Work Number Extension 8232

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D.

56 Cottage Three

W

Extension-0823

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I ... Dorothy...had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When "mood" hits me...Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate. I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it ... me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed. That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down ...Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin'. ... Li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole! Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD …. !

"I' never seen" any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces. Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. So Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running. I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when Miss Gale (I) hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes one thought she had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, "Toto no!" I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out. When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree, Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling. I cried out_**, "Toto,**_ no_**.."..!**_ This wasn't just merely a rabbit tunnel collapse Toto must've dug into an abandoned mine and now Toto had unknowingly endangered us both.

The opening, collapsing hole looked as though it were a mouth gaping, opening wide to engulf Toto and I and to swallow us whole. …. .

The End

Meredith-2 …FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


End file.
